I don't use my body to seduce, no I just stand there
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Beca and Chloe smut. Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned. A/N: I love Brittany's eyes so I had to include the color somewhere. PS. Macie, Please do NOT read this or better yet unfollow me... :P


"Beca," Chloe called to her girlfriend in the other room, "Can you come here?"

"Wha-" The brunette stopped herself when she entered her bedroom.

The redhead was wearing aqua, lacey lingerie that almost matched her eyes.

Chloe waved her finger in a come hither motion.

Beca hurried over to her girlfriend and laid on the bed with her.

"You look really hot."

"I know," the older girl panted as she began kissing her girlfriend's lips.

Beca positioned herself so that she was on all fours above Chloe.

The redhead ran a hand just under her girlfriend's butt cheek.

She lightly pinched Beca's skin through her jeans.

"Off."

The shorter girl quickly pulled her jeans and t-shirt off, discarding them somewhere on the floor beneath them.

Beca ran her fingertips over the redhead's revealed collarbone.

Their lips connected, Chloe being the most bold, initiating tongue.

Beca licked down Chloe's neck and then began kissing and sucking on it.

The brunette licked up and down a protruding vein on Chloe's neck.

The older girl's eyes screwed shut, her eyebrows moving around weirdly in pleasure.

Beca continued licking the redhead's neck as she interlaced their fingers by Chloe's head.

The smaller girl switched sides, giving the other side of her girlfriend's neck the same treatment.

The brunette let go of Chloe's hand so she could rest it on her cheek.

"Chlo'," the younger girl moaned as the ginger haired girl lightly spanked Beca twice on her butt.

They began kissing again, Beca's tongue sticking out and quickly being surrounded by Chloe's lips.

Beca bit Chloe's bottom lip as her hand rubbed up and down the redhead's bare arm.

Chloe moved her hand up to brush some hair out of her girlfriend's face.

The brunette once again opened her mouth and put her tongue into Chloe's mouth

The taller girl's mouth went inside Beca's mouth and engulfed her tongue.

They licked each other's tongues for a while then Chloe started kissing her way down her girlfriend.

When she reached the brunette's black and red plaid bra, she started sucking on a tiny blue vein that was barely visible on Beca's breast.

The younger girl's bra slowly got pulled down and discarded with her other clothes as the redhead licked up her neck.

"Shiiiiit," Beca moaned as she closed her eyes, getting lost in her girlfriend's touch.

She felt the ginger haired girl slide her knee between her thighs.

She gasped as Chloe kissed back up from her boobs to the pulse point on her neck.

Beca looked down at a now smirking Chloe.

The redhead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she began sucking on the smaller girl's nipple, causing her to roll her head back and let out a short scream.

Chloe alternated between sucking, kissing, licking, and biting both of Beca's breasts.

The older girl clawed at her girlfriend's back, Chloe's head falling back as her hands continued rubbing up and down Chloe's arms.

The ginger haired girl released the younger girl's nipple with a wet pop so they could exchange longing looks.

"You're so beautiful," Beca smiled as she began tugging at the bluish lingerie in front of her.

"I know," Chloe husked as she hastily pulled at her own clothes.

"Already bothered, are we?"

Chloe licked behind Beca's ear as the brunette grunted in accomplishment when the redhead's lace had been pushed down to cover only her bottom half.

The shorter girl didn't waste any time after Chloe had been revealed.

Beca's lips immediately latched to one of the redhead's breasts.

"God," the ginger haired girl moaned as Beca's tongue flicked over her nipple.

Chloe bit her lip when she felt the younger girl start kissing up her neck to her jawline.

Beca crashed their lips together, this time Chloe's tongue being surrounded by the shorter girl's mouth.

The brunette ran her hands through the older girl's hair as she pulled both of them up so they were sitting on their heels.

Soon both of their remaining clothes were removed and tossed randomly into the room.

Chloe smiled at Beca, earning her a grin in return.

The redhead ran trailed her hands up from the Mitchell girl's waist to her boobs.

She smiled wider when she ran her hands lovingly over Beca, forcing her breasts closer together.

Beca moaned as she pecked Chloe's lips softly then pulled her down on top of her.

"Fuck me," the brunette moaned as she licked up and down Chloe's cheek.

The redhead smiled and kissed her way down to Beca's bundle of nerves.

The taller girl flicked her tongue quickly over Beca's clit, making Beca close her eyes tight and grab her own breasts.

Chloe nibbled on her girlfriend's thigh as she pushed her thumb into her slit.

"Oh god, Chlo'. Please go."

The older girl began sucking on Beca's clit as she pumped her thumb hard and fast into the brunette.

"You are so wet for me," Chloe panted.

The shorter girl started bucking her hips into the redhead's hand, seeking faster relief.

"You're not gonna last much longer are you, Baby? My hot body _fucking _you so _fucking _hard. You _fucking _riding my hand. Gonna _fucking _cum all over my _fucking _face."

Beca felt her body tense up every time her girlfriend said fuck.

"Just a little faster, Chl," She gasped for air, "Fucking shit. Use your tongue!"

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend's state; her walls finally down.

Her tongue plunged into Beca, immediately moving in and out at the fastest pace her body would allow.

"Fuck, Chloe! I fucking can't take it! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

The brunette let herself go, her eyes rolling back into her head.

The taller girl hummed into her girlfriend as her body spasmed.

She pulled out of her and laid behind Beca, rubbing their naked bodies together.

The redhead placed soft kisses on Beca's back as she rubbed their arms together.

"I love you," Chloe whispered as she ran her nails down the younger girl's back down to her butt.

She massaged the other girl's cheeks a little earning a few loud moans from her mouth.

The redhead slammed both of her hands down on her girlfriend's ass and then quickly flipped her over.

Beca grabbed the red hair in front of her and yanked Chloe down for a kiss.

The tips of their tongues rubbed quickly together then they were making out again.

The smaller girl slid her hand down her girlfriend's naked body.

"You're so swollen. Do you want me?" Beca questioned as she pushed two fingers slowly into Chloe's slit.

"Mm-hm," Chloe gasped out as the brunette bit her neck.

"How bad do you want me?" She questioned as she pulled her finger out of her girlfriend at a painfully slow pace.

"So fucking bad."

The shorter girl pushed herself faster into Chloe, adding another finger.

The redhead tangled her hand in Beca's hair as she forced her fingers in and out of Chloe at an amazingly fast rate.

She added yet another finger causing Chloe to jerk forward.

"Can I go for it? Are you okay?"

"Just do it!" The older girl screamed as she leaned back to give her girlfriend a heated kiss.

All five of Beca's fingers were now inside the taller girl, Chloe bucking at the same pace Beca's hand was moving.

"Make me cum, Bec. I'm almost there."

The brunette curled four of her fingers up, hitting Chloe's gspot.

"Fucking Christ!"

The shorter girl slowed her pace as Chloe's legs danced about awkwardly.

She pulled out of the redhead but continued sliding her fingers over Chloe's slit.

Beca placed soft kisses on Chloe's neck earning more soft moans.

"I love you," Beca said as she trailed her hand back up her girlfriend's body and wrapped her arm around the redhead.

"I love you…and how you make me feel…"

There was a short silence as both girls regained themselves.

"But I hope you know that Aubrey is gonna be pissed that we're gonna be sore at practice tomorrow."

"Yeah," the brunette sighed, "but it was worth it."


End file.
